The mark of love
by doublethetrouble
Summary: Rated for angst. Post-Birthmark, Raven and Starfire have fled to to Tamaran, leaving a confused Robin behind. To top it all off, is it possible Raven has stuck Robin with some of her powers? RaeRob TerBB CyJinx? Plus an original paring.
1. The Dark One departs

**DISCLAIMER**

**I did not do it! I mean, I don't own Teen Titans! So enjoy!**

Author's note: Shawn here, and I hope to update by Next week. ALSO, for fans of my other stories, I plan on updating them finally, soon, with Tina's blessing. -------------------------------------

He stood, beside the jet. In the pilot's seat sat a redhead with emerald eyes. Beside her in the copilot's seat sat a girl with dark, violet hair and eyes, tied to it, her wrists and ankles restrained. "And that's the whole story." She finished. "I, Metrion, or Raven, am destined to destroy the world." Robin's eyes went to her, racked over her face once more, trying to detect any hint of half-truth. "And that is why, I'm going to Tamaran. I can't destroy Earth if I'm not on it, now can I?" She said, her voice even and unemotional.

Robin's voice was as even, as unemotional, which proved nothing but the fact that each of them could hide their emotions far too well. "Right. I'll tell the others when they wake up in the morning. Don't know how they'll take it, learning that we're going to have lost three titans. Terra, now you and Starfire… they won't be happy." Raven raised a slim eyebrow. "Starfire will be back." The redhead shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay with you until you decide to come back." Raven averted her gaze from Robin, and looked down. "I'm not coming back, Starfire."

"Then neither am I." This comment was so out of character, so dark for her, that Raven thought she was hearing things. Then a moment later, she was.

"_You can't run, can't run from your destiny... Never…."_

"Robin, come here, put your hand on my forehead." She commanded, and he complied, reaching over Starfire. "Azerath Metrion Xinthos." She muttered, once, twice, thrice, and then Robin flew backward, losing his balance as he gained memories and thoughts that weren't his. "It… it's my memory. It explains… everything… I'll… I'll miss you. Come on Starfire." Robin struggled to his feet, just as the jet started up. "I'll set it on auto pilot and send it back when we arrive. Goodbye, Robin."

He waved, softly as Raven called the same goodbye. It was only when they were just out of earshot that he realized what was going on. "NOOOO! NOOOO! COME BACK! I CAN'T DO THIS!" He reached into his belt and withdrew the hook shot. Before he could even think of firing it though, they were gone. He dropped to his knees, not even in his suit. He wasn't in his suit at all when they had awoken him; he was in normal street clothes, only his mask remained as a testimony to him being Robin, the Boy Wonder. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" How could she leave? When she'd sent him all this information, he hadn't known HALF of what he knew now. He wouldn't have let her leave.

He wouldn't have let her leave if he'd known everything about her past that she had chosen to reveal. Nor would he have if he had known the truth behind what had happened on her birthday… or if he had known everything about her feelings for him. How could she tell him this that she felt the same about him, and then go off, go off and leave him alone. It was outrageous, and yet he couldn't say he blamed her for wanting to avoid destroying the Earth. He turned and slammed hard on the panel, as the hangar doors began to slide shut, and then began to slow down. It screeched loudly to a halt, not quiet meeting completely, and so loudly it screeched that it sat off an alarm throughout the tower.  
He merely stayed on his knees, screaming out of anger. "NO!"

The doors opened and Cyborg and Beast Boy burst in. "What's going on Robin? Did someone steal the jet! Where is Starfire, and where is Raven? No one could have slept through that noise. Robin, where is Raven, where is S-"

His eyes flashed, and he turned. "Raven is GONE!" He said angrily annoyed by Beast Boy's continual babbling, and then his eyes widened. A stone on the floor was surrounded by blackness, its dimensions outlined in white, and it floated from the floor, and soared into the wall, busting through it some inches beside Beast Boy's head. "What the-?" Cyborg turned. "Raven?" When he turned back, however, Robin was on the floor.


	2. The stoner returns Pun intended!

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans

Comment: Welcome back, thanks to my reviewers, and hope you like.

* * *

His eyes opened only briefly, taking in the sight of the tower sick bay. He groaned as he felt the bump on his head from where he had hit the floor. Robin Boy Wonder, closed his eyes again. "Cyborg… BB?" Cyborg shook him hard.

"Wake up Robin! Your vital signs have been low and they're just now returning to normal, stay with us."

Robin opened his eyes and sat up violently. "What happened! WHAT?" He asked harshly.

"You used telekinesis! It looked just like Raven's work! Where is she? Where is Star?"

Robin loked down, closing his eyes. "Wha' time is it?"

"Six o-clock, a day after you fainted."

Robin nodded. "Then they're on Tamaran by now. Look for the T-jet, it'll be coming back on auto pilot."

Beast Boy glared at him. "Why? And why did you try to take my head off with a piece of the hangar roof-"

Cyborg interjected. "WHICH I'LL HAVE TO REPAIR!"

Robin looked down again, the steady humm of all the equipment was the only sound for a good while, until he looked up. "She's there for personal reasons, and Star is staying there too. I… I doubt they'll be back, but I'm certainly going to try. As for the piece of stone from the door… well… let's just say I couldn't control my new power. I don't even know how I got it. Raven must have given it to me when she…" He trailed off. The gaining of her memories and feelings was something too personal for them to be let in on, yes, far too personal. "Whatever the case, has anything happened while I was out?"

Cyborg looked down. "Yeah, and you're not going to like it…. After I established Titan's East, an off branch of the Titan's here, several other branches began forming, so far sixteen were found. Unfourtunately, seven have been destroyed by Slade, personally. We've been receiving messages from all kinds of superheroes throughout the United States wanting your help, as you are the unofficial leader of the Titans, you and Raven always have been." He finished, dropping a stack of reports beside Robin on the table. "This has every remaining member and outpost of Teen Titan's categorized. There's talk of gathering together to protect each other, they want to do it here. Several leaders of the other divisions have given me blue prints on how to expand this tower to hold all the members of the Titans."

Robin grew curious… it was a tempting thing; to gather all the Titans up… train them… fight along side them as one large group. "How many of us?"

Cyborg sighed. "Counting us Raven and Starfire? One hundred and ninenty-nine." Only a moment after he said this, a new voice, one not heard within the tower for many a month spoke.

"Try two hundred!" Each turned to the sickbay doors, and saw, with more than a little shock, the tall, blonde Terra walking toward them.

"_Terra_!" The blonde stopped, put a hand on her hip and winked.


	3. I want you back

Authors comment: Anyone who's bothered to google Teen Titans knows the full history of Raven, her struggle with Trigon, the Titans, the Justice League and the end of all this trouble. Well, this of course, destroys that history and substitutes its own. In this chapter, the truth of Raven's father and destiny come forth, from a very unexpected source. Batman.

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, and I don't really want to. BB's tofu would kill me.

"Terra? Is it really you?" Beast boy asked, leaping from Robin's bedside to grasp her hand, and then drawing her into a tight hug. "Terra!" He said in a shocked, dog-like yelp. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too." Robin said, sitting up carefully. "Before I even consider talking to the other divisions of Titans, I need to know exactly how you're free of the stone prison Slade gave you."

The blonde tilted her head at Beast Boy's reaction, and ran a gloved hand down his spine softly. "It's alright BB, I'm just fine, and I'm glad to see you all too." As the green boy pulled back she turned and frowned towards Robin. "Fine. But first you tell me what's happening, where Raven and Starfire are, why you're using telekinetic abilities, and finally what all this talk of Slade is. I thought…" She looked away, rubbing her arm. "I thought I'd killed him."

"You did." Came another voice. Now a little frustrated, Robin turned to the doorway to see a tall looking man in pure black step through the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" Robin asked guardedly.

"I was until I saw these." Batman said, laying a stack of pictures on Robin's bed. He looked down to the one on top. "What you're looking at there is your spell caster breaking out in ancient dark symbols all over her face. Also, they have a meaning. The ones on her hands and arms there in the next picture explain fully."

Robin tossed aside the pictures. "You gonna tell me what they mean or let this hang over my head?" The man scratched his chin.

"I'll tell you. Basically, they all tell a bit of a story. A demon gives birth to a daughter. The demon is sealed in the underworld. The Demon's servant awakens the daughter. The daughter rebirths the demon, and together they destroy the world." Robin winced.

"That puts it pretty clearly."

Robin turned toward Beast Boy with a glare. "Thank you genius." He said a bit miffed off about it all.

"Of course, then there is the writing on the other arm, its story goes pretty much the same, save one detail. The Demon's daughter destroys her father before the world can be destroyed." Robin frowned. It helped to hear that this was a possibility… but….

"I happened to have been monitoring Jump City. I have some bad news. Titans East is destroyed. This, Slade got to it some time in the past hour. Currently, the surviving members are making their way here." Robin and Cyborg both tensed at this news.

"I see. Then… I don't think we have a choice. Raven get in contac-" He stopped and looked at Cyborg. "I… sorry about that, I mean, Cyborg get hold of the others and-"

"I got it." Cyborg said, shrugging and following the caped crusader out of the door.

"Now, explain to me what's up with Slade." Terra commanded, only barely tentatively. Robin explained. He was able to cover all the bases, helped along by these new bits of information. "But all of the Teen Titans, we'd have to add about nine more floors or more. And, don't you think Slade would attack in an instant?"

Robin grinned as an idea formed in his mind. But for it, he'd need more than he had. Moving to the screen across the room, he pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and cleared his throat. "This is Robin of Teen Titans of the Planet Earth. I wish to speak to the one called Starfire." He repeated this message only once more before the screen fizzed to life and a pale face came into view.

"Star is out. What are you calling for?" Raven asked, shyly.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra and I want you two back. Now." Raven's eyes widened as Terra moved closer.

"Terra?" She asked, shocked.

"That's what they say." She replied softly.

"We can't come back Robin. You know what will happen if we do." Robin grinned.

"Au Contraire, dear Raven, the markings on your body say otherwise. They speak of only the freeing of Trigon, and the POSSIBLE destruction of Earth." Raven's eyes grew wider still, then she regained her calmness.

"You want me to come back, even if it could cause the end of Earth?" She asked coolly.

Robin only nodded. "I want you to come back more than anything."


	4. The Titans Last Stand

Disclaimer: How'd you like it if I did own TT? God it'd be great huh? WELL I DON'T!

Cyborg stopped at the edge of the city as a small caravan of vehicles stopped. From them stepped a series of people so diverse that it was hard to believe they were there for one purpose. Aqualad stood in front of him with a smile on his face. "Hello, Cyborg."

Cyborg looked back to see an injured Speedy coming up behind him leading the pack of nearly two hundred. "Where's Bumblebee?" Speedy looked down and away from Cyborg, leaving him with only one conclusion. He didn't have time to voice it however, as a chorus of screams rang out.

Whipping his head around he saw the thing he feared the most. Slade. Slade stood atop a building not far from where they stood. "Hey, Aqua… lead the others to the island. I've got some work to do."

As he turned and began walking toward Slade, who stood in silence surveying the scene, he heard Aqualad trying to calm the group down. He felt energy from people preparing for a fight, and heard Aqualad try to get them moving. With a large leap, he grabbed onto the side of the small building and began scaling it until he grabbed the lip of the roof and through himself up onto it. Slade hadn't moved. "Hello, Cyborg." He said pleasantly.

Cyborg, however, wasn't in the mood for games. "You killed Bumblebee." He hissed, raising his canon.

"Yes, I squashed the insignificant bug." Slade replied, raising a glowing orange fist. "And now, it seems, is the time for me to squash you too." The crowd below them was gone. Aqualad had convinced them to go. What surprised Cyborg the most was that Slade had let them go. As if reading his mind, the maniac added, "I'll take care of them later."

Suddenly, the hand that glowed shot out and grabbed Cyborg around the neck, lifting him high into the air. The next hand gained said glow, and raised, then pulled back, palm open. A small spark of flame erupted from each finger, meeting in the middle to form a ball of fire. Just as Cyborg knew his death was coming, a flash of pink crossed in front of his face and struck Slade in the forehead. In shock more than pain, Slade released Cyborg and reeled back.

As Cyborg hit the rooftop, he turned to see a long, pink haired girl floating beside him. "Jinx?" He asked shocked.

"I came to save you, now let's go!" She said roughly, grabbing him as Slade recovered, still blinded. They were lifted into the air far enough to get out of Slade's reach before Cyborg fired off his cannon, destroying the rooftop entirely. Five minutes later, they landed on Titan Island. 

Robin and Terra awaited them. Cyborg saw the large group gathered and was filled with awe. "While you were gone, we had the speedier people run out and grab supplies, generators, lumber, steel, everything needed to expand the tower. I've also had all those with the ability to make shields and sustain them without concentration briefed on the plan Aqualad sent me. However, Terra has come up with a good idea." It was only now that Jinx stepped from behind Cyborg.

"Jinx saved me from Slade. She's with us now." He hissed at Robin's reaction. "On with Terra's idea."

"A five meter thick stone dome surrounding the entire island infused with the shields, instead of just their shields. We can make underground vents for oxygen and some on the highest points of the dome. The dome will have to be of course, very large to accommodate the bigger tower. I'll have to do it a bit at a time."

Robin nodded, and Cyborg looked thoughtful. "Well, I'd get started, Slade didn't look happy at all. Jinx and I need to talk."

Robin glanced at Terra and nodded, the two walked away to where people were trying to set up generators. "They've planned it out nicely." Jinx commented, seeing the way a group of people were examining the tower while floating in midair. "It'll work, but you'll be running on rationed power, even with all those generators." She commented.

"Why'd you save me?" He asked softly.

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you. I will however ask you a question in return. Can I stay with you guys? Please?" Cyborg looked down.

"That's not my place to decide, it's Robin's, he lead the Titans."

"I've nowhere else to go, and even if I did… I want to be here with… with you." She said with some difficulty, her head turned away from him. A smile crossed his face next. "I'll see what I can do."


	5. Darkness Returns

Disclaimer: I didn't own it last chapter and I don't now.

"Raven, come in Raven." She sank down into the chair, her stomach dropping. "It's time for you to come back, I didn't want you sleeping late. We… I need you back." Robin said, his hands clenched together from inside the headquarters of Teen Titans. "The rest of the remaining Titans are here. It's time for you and Star to come back. We need you both." Raven looked into Robin's eyes and saw the person she'd fallen for, but also saw another person, a leader looking for his followers. Suddenly, behind him, a glass on the table was surrounded by a darkness, before it combusted, glass spraying everywhere, causing Robin to duck.

"What was that?" Raven asked. Robin looked up, flushing red.

"When I talked to you, I was too distracted to remember. Ever since… since you left… I've been having these outbursts. I can't control them, they just happen at random. The last one almost took out BB." Robin said, looking embarrassed it had slipped his mind.

"Meditate." She commanded. "Meditate and we'll talk more on it when I get back." Starfire opened the door at this moment.

"The shuttle is ready!" She announced. 

On the screen Robin nodded. 

---

Robin turned as the screen went black to find Terra beside him, dumping the busted glass into a trash can. "They've begun work on taking down the horizontal part of the tower so they can expand it." She said softly. When he nodded she spoke again. "When I was looking at the list… I saw… I saw a name on it, Robin. Sacred. Have you seen this Sacred?" Robin nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I have he's going to help Raven and I in training Telekinetics." Robin replied. "We're gonna go on a full out scale and train in every ability we can and-" When he saw the look on her face he stopped.

"Will you take me to Sacred?" She asked. "I can't find him. I need to find him, to see if he's… he's my Sacred." Without answering, Robin nodded, and led her out of the room.

Down in the basement regions of the tower, an elevator stopped, and Robin and Terra got out. "Down this passage way, he took a room on the lower floors. He'll be in there going over the schematics. How do you know him?"

Terra looked down. "If it's really my Sacred who's here, then he's the last remaining link to my family, my brother." Robin nodded.

"You want me to go?" He asked. She nodded in reply.

"Please? I just want it to be the two of us." Robin didn't nod this time, but merely smiled. With the swish of his cape he turned and began strolling the opposite way down the hall.

As she arrived at the door marked with a large, blue 'S' she knocked. "Who is it?" Hissed a familiar voice.

"Terra." She replied, and the door flew open. Terra stood, stairing down her brother silently for a moment, and then leapt forward, into his arms, hugging the boy tightly. "It's really you! It's really you!" She said softly, crying.

"Hey now, sis, don't go soft on me." He said cockily, but he was crying too. She pulled back to examine him.

"You're well right?" Sacred stood at about five nine, wearing a black bandana which covered his whole head, a black button up shirt with the same blue 'S' on it, a pair of black pants, and a red cape. Green eyes shone out from a pale-ish face.

"I'm just fine, sis." Sacred replied with a grin.

Raven flew the craft closer to where the Tower was supposed to be, however what she saw was a large stone wall that seemed to expand upward hundreds of feet. As she flew higher she saw a large opening in it. Suddenly the shuttle's comm. system flared to life.

i "Attention unidentified vehicle, indentify yourself immediately or you will be destroyed." /i 

Starfire let out a squeek but Raven merely shrugged and pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of her revealing an image of Terra. "Terra, this is Raven and Starfire, requesting a landing."

Terra's face broke into a smile. "Permission granted, land on the eastern shore, come by way of your Soul Self, no vehicles allowed on the island. Go to the Eastern edge and remain there, and DON'T move. A boy named Sacred will fetch you. The island isn't safe."


	6. What good Or The Protection

Disclaimer: Doth I own thee, Teen Titans? No I don't.

--

When they were safely at the entrance, Raven leapt off. Terra turned as they floated higher into the air and looked down. "Seeya at dinner, Raven!" Raven only nodded as she turned to look at the two boys guarding the doors. The first eyed her curiously for a moment. The second elbowed him.

"That's Robin's partner, they say she's more in charge of the titans than even he is."

Raven blushed at being called Robin's partner, but only nodded. "Let me in. I'm going to see Robin." They stepped aside, their gazes still firmly locked on her, almost suspiciously. Raven ignored it and continued in, thankful to be wearing a hood which hid her blush. Moving over to the elevator, she pressed the up button. The elevator hadn't been there before, but she wasn't about to pass that up.

When the doors had closed, and opened again, she stepped out into the room which had once been at the top of the tower. "Robin?" She whispered to the darkness. The red hue bathed the room, but didn't show the outer edge, where the couch was. Raven stepped forward, and a dark form moved as a second dim red light went on, over the couch. The dark silhouette stood and began to come toward her.

"Hello, Raven." Robin said. The sinister air that had held the room in its grasp disappeared as she saw him rubbing his eyes, waking from sleep. (A/N: Can't you imagine the anime sweatdrop?) "I-I- I've missed you, Raven. I understand, I understand it all and a bit more than you." The look of pure fear and sadness and overall angst in her eyes drew Robin down with her. His arms spread wide, his eyes inviting and saddened, his mouth forming the words, "I can help."

Raven stepped forward and then collapsed into his arms. Tears, for the first time in so very long fell from her eyes, untold fears and uncountable restless nights sleep, on Earth, on Tamaran… on the ship to and from. So many mental sessions with herself calming her, telling herself she wouldn't do it. "How? How can you help?" She sobbed out. "I'm destined to destroy Earth. What good can come of me being here? What good can come from me still living? What good?"

Robin increased his hold on her. "You're not going to destroy the earth. Trigon is." Raven looked up suddenly, violently. "He'll try at least, and that is when we must stop him."

"But Slade…"

"Slade told you half the story to try and convince you fighting it was worthless. If you want to know all of it, I can tell you, but it's going to have to wait. We need you to come to help us put the final protection on the dome. Cyborg and Jinx will be on their way with a security team, they'll escort us down the Island and wel'll have no choice but to seal the island off completely. We have lights hanging everywhere on the dome to light the island, but it'll all be the same type. It requires less electricity and most of our generators will be going to the computers running the Tower."

"Jinx?" She asked, softly clutching him just as tight.

"She and Cyborg fought off Slade together and then she joined up with us about the same time most of the remained of TT joined us. We've got one more person coming. He was sent out right before you arrived to bring us something. But that's it for now. Lets go… c'mon."

Raven and Robin now stood beside the nearest wall of the tall stone dome, looking up to the only bit of an opening that still existed. Suddenly a large black shadow covered it. Raven felt more than saw the tenseness of everyone around her, a large group to say the least. The shadow passed and a small form began a descent to the ground. She watched indiffewrently as this figure drew closer. She saw a boy of about 15 with long blonde hair drawing closer. Suddenly a flash of light came, and the figure was safe on the ground. "Whew..." The boy said.

"Welcome, Lightning, back to Earth, and back to The Teen Titans Last Stand. Thunder is waiting just inside the tower. Terra will take you back as soon as our job is done here. Right Terra?" Robin said all business like. Raven wasn't sure how Robin managed to convince the ex-villains to join up with them, but didn't much care. "What we're going to do is this. Terra will close up the dome, and each of you will begin putting up your shields on it, one at a time. After each one, Raven here will add her own protection, like layers. When the last is done she will summon a stonger shield. I think ultimately it will be hers that is able to protect us." Raven suddenly turned back to Robin, shocked.

"I don't know if I have that much power." She whispered to him.

"You do." He replied.

Raven collapsed, tired on her bed. It was still underground, and she found that this time, her basement level hall wasn't empty. Sacred's room was a ways down the hall. She doubted however if anyone could enter it without him wanting. What seemed to be a large dummy sat in front of it a club in hand. She had no doubt it'd attack anything that tried to force entry.

Raven sighed completely worn out. The Teen Titan's Last Stand Tower, as it had been dubbed, was now protected by two meters thick dome of stone, and her protection amongst about twenty others. Outside she could hear the training grounds come to life as Robin and Speedy instructed in Archery on one side, and Sacred was teaching telepathy on the opposite side. Raven herself was going to begin teaching spell work to anyone who seemed capable of it.

Most people weren't, but form the time she arrived here she had sensed a handful of people who might be molded into a decent spell caster.


	7. Azerath supply grace

Author's Note: Well, now that I've seen The End 1 and 2 I'm going to continue with my own version. Hope you all will forgive the wait. Also, I am making a correction to chapter one. **"Metreon **will be changed to **Metrion**." Enjoy, R&R Flames not welcome but popsicles appreciated.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans I'd be rolling in cash.

---

Serious as can be Raven stormed through the door. Coming into her room she used her powers to flip the switch casting a red hue upon the group of seven people. The door shut behind her and she summoned a book over to her. "Alright. I don't think I have the ability to learn all your names right now, and I don't care to." She said, coldly. "What I'm here to do is to teach you to access the power you have within."

"The first thing about spell work," she continued, examining her book for an easy spell to being with, "Is that it can always go wrong." Finding it, she scowled. Of course, perfect. "As such, I'll tell you now… anyone who doesn't have the guts to use it, bail out now." She raised her head to the group finally and examined all seven of her charges. Her face was stony, tough. Moments later when no one had left she relaxed. "Good. First lesson, accessing your soul self. Some of you may or may not even have access to your powers, and think I'm nuts for seeking you out. But trust me." The seven around her gasped as her eyes doubled and took on the dark red glow they sometimes did. "I know what I'm talking about."

Her gaze settled on all of them. "Have any of you even accessed your powers yet." To her dismay there was a large, gaping silence. "NONE OF YOU?" She yelled, her jaw dropping. No one, no one at all was speaking.

---

And the pages came apart and I sensed, and I saw. The familiar voice spoke. "NO!" I watched the eyes examine me.

"Kill her." The owner said, coldly. I felt myself grinning darkly.

"Hello." I said quietly. Again, I was dropped to the ground.

"Just as I thought." The voice of the one who had released me spoke. "He reacted to you. Now, do you have any doubt, any at all?" I saw darkness only and then my pages opened, and I looked up at the hated hooded face.

"I was having a rough time with that one." The one called Raven said. And she laughed haughtily. It made my blood boil. Only I didn't exactly have blood. "He was convinced he had no magic at all. But I knew that if he did, you'd attempt to talk to him. Thank you, Malchior."

"You bi-" The pages slammed shut and I was hurtled through the air.

--

"Now, if anyone else has any arguments, I have other ways of proving it, or you could all begin your meditation. Only through meditation will you access your soul self, and only through that can you hope to access your magic." She slipped into a sitting position and continued with her glare until the people formed a circle around her. There was, a large gap, but Raven was too irritated to mention it. Perhaps it was fate.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Go away." Raven said. "I'm busy… teaching." The last word rolled disdainfully off of her tongue.

"You forgot a student." The door opened to Robin, but he was not at all in his suit. This time he was in a black training gi and his mask only, his feet quiet bare, and, Raven noticed, quiet dirty. "May I join you, Mistress Raven?" He asked, bowing. It was all a formality of course.

"Take a seat in the unattended gap," She commanded, in something of a snappy voice. But no one failed to notice that it was quiet a bit softer, including Robin. She closed her eyes as Robin chanced a glance around the room and then dropped into a sitting position.

"Hands on your legs, open, palms upward. Later your thumb and pointer finger must be touching, but for now, palms open. And repeat after me." She took a deep breath, letting herself dive down, deep into the inner regions of her dark mind.

"Azerath Metrion Xinthos. Repeat it."

As one, they spoke. "Azerath Metrion Xinthos." Raven nodded.

"Good, Azerath is my home world, where one type of magic I'm going to teach you originates from. That mantra calls upon the power of Azerath. A brief translation is, 'Azerath, supply grace.'" She took a deep breath. It was ironic, she thought back, that her name was something the word meaning supply. Was that what she was? A supply for the use of her father?

The girl, Raven, the half Demoness, drew a deep breath. "**Azerath, Metrion, Xinthos**. Clear your mind, repeat." Then she abandoned her role as teacher completely and cast herself farther into her mind, and found it was occupied.

_In her mind she stood, amidst a dark land. Small screens flew by, memories upon them, but they were NOT her memories. How did she know this? Well they were all of her! He head snapped around as she heard a cough. Robin was steps away seemingly entranced by passing images._

"_Robin?" _


End file.
